Zan Fyar
Zan Fyar was one of Cadden Blackthorne's earliest students in the Force, and a promising Guardian of the Force. He was trained by Cadden before the Jedi Master fell to the Dark Side, and when Blackthorne disappeared, Zan was forced to teach himself what was left to learn. He hooked up with Cadden once more shortly before the Battle of Onderon, and followed him in his journey for vengeance shortly afterwards, hoping to dissuade him from making a mistake. However, Zan realized too late that he should have been worrying about himself more, as the longer he followed Cadden, the more like his former master he was becoming. Zan accompanied Cadden to the Udine System, where he helped discover a cyrogenically-frozen army inside one of the massive asteroids. He also accompanied Cadden to the City of the Jedi and attended Cadden's request for aid in hunting down the Cult of Shadow. Present during the Council's denial of the request, Zan was charged with finding Jedi who would dare defy the Council's orders, and take them to Udine. He did so with moderate success. When Cadden returned to Udine as Darth Trayus, he took Zan on as his apprentice, naming him Darth Invictus. Zan was charged with the conversion of the Jedi that followed him into Dark Jedi, while Cadden set off in search of more allies to his cause. History Early Years Zan was born during the dark times of the Empire, growing up in the Outer Rim Territories on a backwater planet. Losing his parents to a violent civil war which erupted on his homeworld roughly ten years later. The civil war itself ended three years later, but the resulting rebellion dragged on for an additional six years, leaving a body count so high that the probability of Zan reaching his twentieth birthday was very slim. Until the local Resistance forces liberated his hometown from the oppressive Regime. Enlisting into the Resistance, Zan became trained as a warrior, becoming one of the planet's most elite soldiers under the training of the Resistance's SpecOps Command. Thanks to his connection to the Force, Zan excelled above and beyond the rest of his class, becoming the elite of the elite by age twenty-three. The Path of a Jedi .]] One day, patrolling the streets of a war-torn city, Zan and his small company were ambushed by genetically-enhanced Regime soldiers. Of ten men in his company, Zan was the last to survive. One of the three ambushing Regime soldiers were killed, and Zan was about to be slain himself when an unexpected ally came to the scene. Wielding a lightsaber, his skills in the Force proved the Regime soldiers to be no match for him, and he quickly disposed of the remaining individuals. It was at that point that Zan was reborn. His helper, a Jedi named Cadden Blackthorne, sensed the Force flowing through Fyar, and offered to take the man in as his apprentice. Together, they aided the Resistance in pushing back and defeating the Regime, thus setting up a democratic state on Zan's homeworld. When the task was over, Zan left his home with Cadden, and began his training as a Jedi. It was some time later when Cadden was forced to leave his apprentice, traveling to an undisclosed location to wage a private war. Zan respected the decision, and pledged to continue training. That pledge turned into a vow to even finish his training on his own, when it became apparent that Blackthorne was not to return. He kept a low-profile during the vast majority of Cadden's absence, and spent this time developing his skills as he visited different worlds. Zan traveled to mysterious planets, bustling metropolises, historical Jedi strongholds and locations latent with Dark Side energies. But the mystery about Fyar is how he managed to resist the Dark Side in such a manner in which he continues to do battle against it. Recently, Zan has resurfaced, after learning of his previous master's return to the galaxy, and awaited his arrival on Onderon. Before they could catch up, however, the planet was attacked by the Cult of Shadow. Zan joined Cadden in battle, even after Faarel Blackthorne left to confront Sivter. Some time passed before he was separated from his former master, as Cadden went to investigate a disturbance he felt in the Force. When Cadden returned, he was enraged, and not even Zan could keep him from a new mission - hunting down and destroying the Cult of Shadow. However, Zan was not quick to give up, and he joined Cadden in the quest. They came across Soulblade, forged long ago by the Nomad Soul, and Blackthorne was immediately drawn by its power. However, when it stripped him of his ability to see, and in his eyesight's place taught him how to see through the Force, Zan held his doubts about continuing on Cadden's quest. Regardless, he traveled with him further, in hopes to dissuade his former master, and return to the Jedi Order with him. His attempts were in vain. The two discovered the Nomad Soul's tomb on a distant, unknown world. He expressed his last doubts of Cadden's mission, whom simply disregarded his words and entered the tomb. Reluctantly, Zan followed, knowing that at that point, he could never go back to the Order. Once inside the tomb, the Dark Side overwhelmed him, and ate away at him, until finally, after Cadden and the Nomad Soul merged into one, Zan was willing to abandon the Jedi Order. Though he was still unwilling to give in to the Dark Side, it was clear that it was only a matter of time before he, too, embraced it. Downfall Zan accompanied Cadden to Udine, where he played his part in unfreezing a cyrogenically-frozen army. He helped with the organization of the army and later accompanied Cadden to Taylon, where he was tasked with rallying individuals to their cause. He completed his task, taking a handful of willing Jedi back with him to Udine, where he awaited Cadden's return. Zan was tasked with the conversion of the Jedi present into Dark Jedi, as Cadden was in pursuit of more allies. Upon his return, Cadden gave Zan the Sith name of Darth Invictus. Cadden himself had taken the name of Darth Trayus. It was not long after until a visitor arrived in the system. Successfully infiltrating the asteroid facility, Darth Trucido encountered Zan and engaged in a duel. While Zan had lost his jaw, he had repaid, with interest, through ending Trucido's life. He was then treated with a prosthetic jaw, thus effectively mimicking in appearance a Sith Lord from four millennia ago. Invictus later became instrumental in the success of the Sith Revolution, securing victory on each front and proving his worth as a tactician and a warrior. Afterwards, he informally took Parek Vuusen to become his apprentice. Skills and Abilities Like any other student, Zan developed traits in the Force that mirrored his master's, and he became a formidable warrior. Mastering three powerful styles of lightsaber combat, as well as practicing in three others, coupled with Fyar's proficiency in martial arts and his ability to use the Force to enhance his combat prowess has turned him into a dangerous individual. Category:Jedi OrderCategory:CaddenCategory:Guardians of the ForceCategory:Sith Brotherhood